The Wedding to Remember
by ElliotsLover-DracosWife
Summary: It's been 5 years since they've seen each other. Now, they meet again for there older sibling's wedding at lake Winnetka, Elliot and Sarah must choose. Pick up where they left off those five years ago, or part ways once again. Short story. R&R. TYVM!
1. First Glance

Yay, first fanfic!! Welcome all reviewers!!!! Flames included, but I would appreciate them to be more as constructive criticism!!! I own nothing (no matter how much I beg)

Families & Ages

The Bakers – Age

Tom & Kate – Doesn't matter

Nora & Bud – 28 & 30

Charlie – 26

Lorraine – 23

Henry – 20

Sarah – 19

Jake – 18

Mark – 16

Kim and Jessica – 15 & 15 (Twins: Jessica is older)

Mike – 14

Kyle & Nigel – 10 & 10 (Twins: Kyle is Older)

The Murtaughs – Age

Jimmy & Sarina – doesn't matter

Anne – 25

Calvin – 24

Daniel – 22

Elliot – 20

Becky – 18

Kenneth – 17

Lisa & Robin – 16 & 16 (Twins: Robin's Older)

Lia & Lauren – 4 & 4 (Twins: Lauren's Older ~ Sarina's Daughter's)

The Wedding

Elliot's POV

I sat in our private plane as we passed over Lake Winnetka. Yep, you heard me, Lake Winnetka. It's been five years since I've last seen this place. The last time . . . well, you probably know the story. If not, here's the short version. I was in 8th grade and my family had decided to come down for the annual Labor Day cup. It just so happened that my dad's old rival, Tom Baker, had decided to come as well, Him and his 12 kids. I'm not joking; he has twelve, which makes our 8 look pretty good. Anyway, one night, the clubhouse was putting on a clambake and we all had to go. I remember it perfectly.

_Flashback:_

_ Elliot got out of the car along with his 7 other siblings._

_ "Remember kids, we're Murtaughs." Of course, Elliot's dad always said that whenever we went out. It's basically means that we should not do anything to embarrass him or he will make us pay for it tenfold. Elliot just shrugged his shoulders and got out his helmet and skateboard. _Hopefully there will be someone actually cool to talk too_ he thought. Putting down his skateboard, Elliot hoped on started cruising down the rickety stone path. _

_ Pretty soon, he saw three other kids about his age up near the doors to the clubhouse, he couldn't see them too clearly, but could defiantly see their skateboards as well. Elliot quickly shot by the rest of the guest in order to meet them. He was surprised to recognize one of them. The middle one was Jake Baker. He had met him a couple times at some skating competitions. He knew Jake to be a cool guy. Not considering his companions, Elliot skated over to him._

_ "Jake Baker?" He asked, double checking his suspicions. Jake obviously looked confused at the newcomer._

_ "Elliot? Elliot Murtaugh?" Recognition crossed Jake's face as Elliot introduced himself._

_ "Dude, no way, it's Elliot Murtaugh!" Jake exclaimed, obviously talking to the other two. That was when Elliot had first noticed her. Her Brown hair was in low pigtails and her cheeks were flushed from skating. She smiled at Elliot. Oh, God her Smile. It was the most amazing things he had ever seen. _

_ "Hey." Her voice was like nothing he'd ever heard. Unable to conceive any thought, he simple replied with: "Hey." Her cheeks turned redder than before, but he wasn't sure why. Jake brought his attention back on him and, apparently it was his brother, Mike. Throughout the night, he hanged with these three, but was mainly interested in Sarah. That was her name. Sarah Baker._

_Flashback Over_

Sarah was the first girl I had ever had a crush on. She was smart, funny, athletic, and really, really beautiful. I smiled as I recalled when I first asked her out.

_Flashback:_

_ Elliot kayaked over to the Baker's dock, looking for Sarah. Luckily, he saw her on the front porch and waved at her to come down. He saw her smile as she started to run. No matter how much she did it, he never got over how beautiful her smile was. _

_ "Hey Elliot!" She called as she reached the dock, "What's up?"_

_ "Hey Sarah. Ummmm, well, I was just wondering . . ." All thoughts of what I was going to say and all the times I had practiced this in the mirror flew out of my mind._

_ "Yeah?" She blushed red and I couldn't help but notice that it made her look even cuter._

_ "I – I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out … with, uh, me?" I finally stammered out. She smiled and replied, "Sure, I'd like that." I smiled in relief._

_ "Great, my dad said he would drive, so, hopefully tonight would work?" I asked, hoping for another yes._

_ "Yeah, perfect." If possible, or maybe it was just my imagination, her smile grew even more._

_ "'K, See ya then." Then, on a sudden impulse, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. Embarrassed I quickly got back in the kayak and paddled away, but not before turning back to see her ask her dad if it was okay, and him saying yes._

_Flashback over_

We went out that night, but it was ruined by my dad and her father, both of whom was spying on us. Life went on as normal for the next couple weeks, excluding the birth of Nora, Sarah's older sister's, baby and the whole cup fiasco, Sarah and I went out on more dates and became really close. But when it was time to leave, we had tried to stay in touch but eventual decided it was better if we just stopped. I didn't know about Sarah, but that was my first taste of heartbreak, and my worst.

I was drawn out of my memories as our plane landed and he got out. We had we come back all these years you might ask? Anne, my older sister, was getting married. To Charlie Baker, Sarah's older brother. They had been dating for 4 years and he finally had asked her to marry him. Charlie had become very successful by creating a new type of engine for cars and now owned his own company. Anne was a successful artist and had many galleries all over the world. They were, in a sense, the perfect couple.

We made our way to the club house where the two love birds were to get married the next day. I saw Anne talking to what looked like a cook. When we walked through the door, her head snapped up and a smile spread across her face. She excused herself from the cook and swiftly walked over to us, giving each of us a hug.

"I'm so happy you were able to make it!" She exclaimed.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," My step-mom, Sarina, said. Yes, my dad stayed with Sarina. It seems he has finally found someone he truly loves.

"Ok, well," Anne began, "we have pretty much everything set. It's just going to be a couple of close friends, and of course, both families. Becky has already agreed to be my Maid of Honor. Henry is going to be Charlie's Best Man. Now the rest of the Bridesmaids are Lisa, Robin, Lorraine and Sarah. We decided to just have two girls and two guys from each family. The other Groomsmen Daniel, Elliot, Jake, and Mark. Sorry Calvin, but you have already been a groomsman 4 times. Now, when it's time, Charlie and Henry will already be at the altar. The two flower girls, Lia and Lauren, will come down first. Then it'll be Lisa and Mark, then Robin and Jake, Sarah and Elliot, and last will be Daniel and Loraine. Then I will come down with Daddy of course and I'll be having Kim and Jessica hold my dress. Any questions?" None of us were surprised. Anne had always been the efficient type.

My mind was reeling. I had to go down the aisle; with Sarah; the girl I haven't seen in 5 years; my first crush; as my partner. Oh boy.

Sarah's POV

_Please, oh please, do not let them put me in pink_, I thought as I got out of my red convertible in front of the clubhouse. I had been so honored and excited to accept the position of one of the bridesmaid, I forgot the fact that they could put me in the color pink. It's not that I hate that color, but I had sort of stopped wearing it after I broke up with Elliot. I sighed as I remembered the first boy I had gone out with. I know he was going to be here, unless by some twist of fate he was delayed and decided not to come at all. Well, a girl can wish.

I had become more of "girl" as my family called after we came back from Winnetka. I began dressing more girly and to fit my body type, well once I actually grew a body, and believe me, I did. My brother Jake would tease me constantly about being the most sought after girl in school.

"Dude," he once told me, "You skateboard, you bike, you play football, and, as much as it creeps me out to say this considering I'm your brother, you have a pretty awesome body. I'm telling you sis, you're every guy at our school's wet dream." We both shared a shudder after that.

But now I am back from NYU, to see my brother get married. I saw Annie up ahead and ran towards her, hoping to find out where I need to go.

"Anne!" I yelled. Her head whipped around and she started towards me.

"Sarah!" We hugged and she continued, "I'm glad you got here, everyone else is already here." She explained to me about the bridesmaid and groomsmen and who goes with whom. I found out that my partner was Elliot, and he was already here. So much for wishing.

Elliots POV

I stood in the hall with my dad, Daniel, Mark and Jake. We were waiting on the girls. I was so unbelievably nervous to see Sarah again I barely slept the night before. I saw Lia and Lauren race past me, adorable in their little yellow flower girl dresses. I turned my head when I saw Jake's and Mark's eyes go wide at my sister, Lisa and Robin coming down the stairs. They were very pretty in their light blue dresses. They both blushed simultaneously as Mark and Jake walked up to them, kissing their hands. I raised my eyebrow at my, usually very conservative sister, earning me a double glare. I glanced at Daniel, but he was preoccupied with looking at Lorraine, who had just come down the stairs as well, dressed like both Robin and Lisa.

I was smiling at them when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I moved to face at Jake, who in return nodded to the stairs once again. I turned around again, and everything stopped. At the top, was Sarah Baker. But not like I had known her. Her honey brown hair was down and in light ringlets throughout. Her makeup was natural and she had little accessories. Her dress was different than the other bridesmaids though. Like the others, it was light blue and strapless, but with Sarah, she had light rhinestones that would catch the light when she moved at the bottom of the dress and had diamonds on her silver shoes unlike the plain ones the other girls wore.

(. it's this but with Sarah, there are rhinestones at the bottom)

She smiled shyly and made her way down to where I stood.

"Hi Elliot," she whispered. Her voice was even sweeter than I remembered.

"Hey Sarah." My voice was weak with the shock of seeing her again. Before either of us could say another word, we heard the music start. Showtime!

Yay, first chapter, will post soon. Next chapt: Sarah sings.


	2. Down the Aisle

**YAYNESS!!! AUTHORS NOTE: TYVM TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED AND READ AS WELL!!!!! YOU MAKE MY LIFE FULL OF SUNSHINES AND RAINBOWS (sunshine and rainbows are pretty. . . pretty colors)!!!! SRRY 'BOUT THAT!!! OH, AND SHOUT OUT TO MY 2 BEST FANFIC BUDDIES EVAH: LG1514 AND PADFOOTSAWYER. YOU TWO ARE AMAZING!!!!!!! NOW, TIME FOR SOME MORE ELLIOT/SARAH LOVE FEST . . . tee-hee . . .**

**Btw, I changed Elliot's and Sarah's age; Sarah is 18 and Elliot is 19. Yayness, now enjoy ...**

Chapter 2

Down the Aisle

Sarah's POV

You know how in all those Vogues and Cosmopolitans, they ask you questions like, _Do you get butterflies when you see him? Do you forget yourself for a moment when your eyes meet? Does your breath come out in gasps as you gaze upon your lover?_ (Seriously, I actually read that in a magazine) Well, when I saw Elliot from the top of the stairs, the first thing I thought was, _damn, those women weren't joking._ Elliot turned to face me and my breath hitched and stopped, I had never seen anyone more handsome than he was at that moment.

His dark skin looked like melted chocolate and his crisp black tux fit him to perfection. His eyes widened when he saw me and I prayed to god that that was a good thing. Anne, Lorraine, Nora and I spent about 5 hours getting ready. 3 hours of that was spent only on me. I have to admit, the end result was pretty damn good, but still, 3 hours?! I regained control of my breath and made my way down the stairs to his waiting hands. Not knowing what to say I simply stated: "Hi Elliot." My voice sounded soft and insecure, two things I didn't want him to see in me.

"Hey Sarah." His voice was deeper than I remembered. The words rolled of his tongue like sweet velvet. I felt instantly secure and a wave of happiness washed over me. All of a sudden, music started to play and I knew it was time. He offered his arm and I gladly took it with a smile.

Elliot's POV

Oh My F-ing God. Sarah was breathtaking unable to think anything coherent (déjà vu) he simple took her arm and followed Jake and Robin down the long aisle. The decorations were simple yet stylish, just like the couple. As we got towards the end, a rush of sadness came upon me as Sarah and I separated, my body missing her warm touch.

As I watched the ceremony, and Charlie and Anne exchange vows, my eyes kept wandering to the beauty that stood across from me. Apparently, she was having a similar problem because at one point, our eyes met and our gazes locked. After what seemed like hours though it was probably only 30 seconds, Sarah smiled mischievously and turned to the couple once more. He had missed her smile so much. He never could find another woman that could smile like Sarah.

The minister snapped me out of my gaze as he said the final words.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." A vision flashed across my mind, and instead of Anne and Charlie, I saw me and Sarah. Her hair was in loose waves and her dress was white as snow. I saw as we leaned into each other, smiling with joy. Just before we kissed, the sound of cheering resounded throughout the clubhouse. It shook me out of my reverie and I saw they newlyweds make their way out. I jumped into action and followed them with the rest of the guests. Reception time.

Sarah's POV

I was nervous as all hell. Earlier, you might have been wondering why my dress was different from all the other girls? It was because not only am I a bridesmaid, but part of the entertainment as well. When we got outside to where the reception looked over the lake, I tried to sit as far away from Elliot as possible. I didn't know what had happened back at the altar, but I didn't want to chance it, not when I'm like this. Oh crap, Anne is standing.

"Attention," Anne's voice rang out, quieting the guests in seconds, "I just wanted to thank you all for coming and for presenting out first, and in my opinion, best entertainment of the evening. See, while I was dating Charlie, I got to know the rest of the bakers as well. One night while I was over at their house for dinner, I happened to walk by one of the girl's room. I heard a guitar playing and someone singing. She had one of the most amazing voices I had ever heard, and with much, _much _pleading and a lot of begging, she has agreed to perform the first and last song of the night. So here she is everyone, for our own entertainment, Sarah Baker!"

Clapping sounded and whoops of yells were heard through the crowd. I only thought this. _Damn it._

Elliot's POV

Holy Crap. I had no idea that Sarah could sing, let alone would be singing here. I felt pity course through me. I didn't know how much she had changed, but I remember her telling me she has always had a huge case of stage fright. She slowly made her way to the platform, and adjusted the microphone.

"Well, first off, congratulations Anne and Charlie. You two really deserve each other and only hope that one day I can find the kind of love you two share." Sarah said this while looking at the happy couple. Music started, and three back up girls started, but then Sarah opened her mouth and began. (Hilary Duff – Love Just Is)

_ When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes _

Charlie and Anne moved to the center of the dance floor.

_When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So, I won't try making sense of you_

Tom and Kate began as well and were soon followed by Jimmy and Sarina.__

Love just is, whatever it may be  
Love just is, you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace  
Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So, I won't try making sense of you  


Sarah closed her eyes for the chorus

_Love just is, whatever it may be  
Love just is, you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is_

Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you  
I just do

Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So, I won't try making sense of you

Love just is, whatever it may be  
Love just is, you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is

_ Love just is_

Cheers roared outside the clubhouse, mine included. I had never heard Sarah sing before, and now I never wanted her to stop. She blushed a pale red and quickly dismounted the platform, making her way to her seat. I soon followed after, hoping the next song will be a slow one. Luck was on my side because the song A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead (what can I say, I have 7 sisters) began as I reached Sarah. **[Btw, listen to this song while reading this, it sets the mood.]**

"Sarah?" I asked, her back was turned away. She reeled to face me and her eyes widened slightly.

"Elliot?" Her voice was soft in wonder. I smiled at her and said, holding my hand out, "would you care to dance with me?" If possible, her eyes got wider. Anne, who was behind her, slightly nudged Sarah in my direction and her head whipped around to glare at the bride. Turning back, Sarah smiled once again.

"I'd love too." She said, putting her hand in mine. A slight shock ran through me at her touch and I smiled even wider. I led her to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands entwined behind my head as we started swaying to the music.

"Do you think you would have ever done this in 8th grade?" she asked after a minute of silence. I looked at her and said,

"No, but back then I didn't realize just how special you were and I was stupid to ever give up this chance." She smiled and looked up at me.

"You think I'm special?" I softened my tone, hoping she would see how much I meant my next words.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I was a fool for letting you go so easily. I'm sorry for that. I've never been sorrier for anything else in my entire life, then letting you slip away." I saw tears gather in her eyes as we stopped dancing. We stood there for who knows how long, just staring into each other's eyes. Then I placed my hand upon her cheek, leaned down, and kissed her.

Sarah's POV

Bliss. Pure bliss ran through me as his lips touched mine. He was warm and soft, yet still firm under all his clothes. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It reminded me of all the wonderful memories we had shared. It reminded me of how much I had fallen in love with him that day at the clubhouse. All my repressed feelings for him surfaced and I swam willingly through them, enjoying every last moment.

We broke apart for need of air. He looked down in question, silently asking for a second chance. I smiled, reached my hands once again around his head, and pulled him down for another kiss. _How's that for yes._

**Omg omg omg, ok, yayness, its over BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It'll be a one-shot called Remember a Ring. SO, thank you for reading this and please review on how I did for my first fic!!! TYVM I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
